


Croque-Monsieur

by ceralynn



Series: It's Crazy How Much Better I Am At Acting Than You [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis Roleplay: the Origins of Monstrosity, American Horror Story: Asylum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croque-Monsieur

"I just don't think I'm comfortable with this, dude."

Dennis sits on the bed in a loose white dress, buttons down the front of its blouse. A tacky plastic chain hangs clasped around his ankle and winds down around the foot of a bedpost. Messy auburn locks hang down either side of Dennis' face from the finest wig Frank's stolen credit card could buy them. Mac had been very adamant about sparing no expense on that detail, and where Dennis usually agrees about the value of artistry, this time finds himself apprehensive.

"I mean, you aren't even in costume."

Mac stands across the room in a worn wife beater and his usual indigo trousers, second-hand paring knife in hand.

"You didn't even get a mask!"

Mac rolls his eyes. "I told you, dude, none of the masks looked right."

"There is an official Bloody Face mask on the FX website. I gave you the link!"

"Yeah, but that's like, shipping and waiting.. it—it might not even fit.."

Dennis eyes him silently. "You just don't want to wear a mask."

"Oliver Thredson is badass, bro! You can't censor him with a mask!"

"He censors himself—!!" Dennis stops, moves past it. "Jesus Christ, whatever, dude. Let's just get this over with."

Mac only grins, giddy to get this underway. He crawls onto the bed, into the space between Dennis' thighs, fastening his hands into the makeshift binds (which may or may not be simple sections of electrical tape). He takes up the knife again, settling his hips against Dennis' and grinding against him gently, ghosting the blade along Dennis' jaw line.

"I had such a high hopes for you, Lana," he coos, and Dennis is frankly shocked by how arousing it is. He presses back against Mac's thrusts, building a steady rhythm between them, holding back small noises of pleasure.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Dennis breathes, and is surprised to feel Mac pull away, hears him fumbling with his pants.

"I wish that were true."

Mac tugs the skirt up, entering Dennis quickly and roughly. He's going off script but Dennis certainly isn't complaining. He takes shallow breaths as his muscles relax, acclimate to the familiar feeling of Mac's cock filling him, tries to stay in the moment as Mac goes on.

"I thought that you were the first person who would understand.."

Mac trails the knife down, beginning to slice open the buttons of the blouse and Dennis gasps as the first one is cut.

"I do," Dennis whimpers, hips pressing insistently against Mac's. "I do understand."

"No." Mac makes the last cut, tearing the blouse open to reveal the delicate bra Dennis has on underneath. He toys with a strap before finally, finally moving inside of Dennis, slow, deep thrusts.

Dennis' eyes slip shut and he bites his lip, again struggling to stay present in the scene. The short monologue that comes now seems daunting as Mac fucks him, practically tortures him like this.

"It's alright, Oliver," Dennis breaths, and feels the first bra strap cut—"I don't want you to feel guilty,"—then the second. "A-a mother's love is.. o-oh, _fuck_ , u-unconditional."

Mac pulls the cups of the bra down, exposing Dennis' chest and Dennis moans, every word of the monologue he manages earning him an increase in Mac's pace.

"Everyone deserves that." Dennis opens his eyes to find Mac staring down into them, fucking him harder. "E-even you.."

Mac watches him intently and the word leaves Dennis' lips as a melancholy whisper.

".. _baby_."

Mac stills his hips, smiling for a split second before remembering how touching this should be for his character, putting on his best face full of false tears. He brings a hand to his mouth, shaking his head.

"It's me," Dennis goes on, wants to reach up and stroke Mac's face for dramatic flair until he's reminded his hands are bound. "It's me, baby boy.."

Mac bites his lip, moving his hips again as he prepares to deliver the scene's final line.

"Baby needs colostrum."

Mac dips down, closing his mouth around Dennis' nipple and his back arches as Mac sucks, hips pounding into him. After a few minutes' effort Dennis is nearly screaming when Mac stills his motions and pops up—

"Whoa."

—and Dennis is horrified to find his mouth dripping white.

Mac only laughs. "I didn't really think that would work!"

"Mac—"

Mac doesn't stop or respond, simply replaces his lips to Dennis' breast and resumes fucking him until orgasm overtakes them both.


End file.
